


Day 9 Prompt Fill: Rain

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: It's raining out, and Indrid needs to go home.





	Day 9 Prompt Fill: Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another platonic moment between Indrid and Duck, no romantic relationship present. I feel like there's a lot of scenes that get skipped in my fanfics where the characters are just getting to know each other by spending time around one another platonically. Here's one of those moments.
> 
> Prompts:  
“Rain” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947815208/fictober-otp

The late March rain kept pouring down resolutely, never slowing down for even a moment. Indrid took a sip from the mug of hot tea in his hands and pensively looked out the window, his gaze far-away as he looked at the futures. 

It would not stop raining for several days. The roads would become ever-more dangerous as time went on - mudslides, fallen trees, large puddles for hydroplaning… he shivered. 

“Y’alright there?” Duck asked, touching his shoulder. It brought him back to the present. 

“Yes, I’m doing fine,” he answered automatically as Duck sat down on the sofa, holding his own mug of tea. “It’s just… stay off the roads for a few days, would you? It’s getting dangerous out there. I can see it.” 

Duck hummed, thinking. “When it opens back up, I’ll let the station know I won’t be comin’ in for a few days. How ‘bout that?” 

“Thank you,” Indrid said softly. He looked down at his sketchbook in his lap. The page was covered in messy sketches of Duck’s cat. “I suppose I’ll have to fly home in the rain…” 

“Flyin’? In this weather?” Duck said, lifting an eyebrow. “Is that even safe?” 

“Somewhat,” Indrid answered vaguely. “The worst part is getting wet, though. It takes forever for my feathers to dry, especially when it’s cold out.”

Duck snorted. “That’s a fuckin’ image.” 

Indrid grinned at him. “You have no idea.” 

“So are you gonna stay here, or…?” Duck fidgeted with the cuff of his sweatshirt sleeve as he looked at Indrid with hope in his eyes.

“For a while. I do have to go back to my winnebago eventually.” Indrid looked down at his sketchbook, flipped to the next page, and smoothed his hand over the paper. “Flying in the rain isn’t _that_ terrible. I can dry off by standing next to a space heater.” 

“Y’won’t get, uh, struck by lightning?” Duck asked hesitantly. 

Indrid chuckled. “The probability of that is so low it’s near impossible.” 

“But still possible,” Duck pointed out. 

“It’s also possible that lightning strikes the tree outside that window and cracks it in half so that part of it falls on the house, injuring us instantly. But I’m not worried about it because it’s astronomically unlikely.” 

“Fair enough,” Duck said, eyeing the tree. “Do you wanna go back while it’s still light outside?” 

“No, I’m less likely to be seen if it’s dark,” Indrid explained. “I hope you don’t mind me staying until then.” 

“Nah, not at all,” Duck said, waving off his concerns. 

“I will have to leave my bag here…” His voice trailed off as he thought. “Actually, I can put it in a trash bag and carry it with me. Do you have a spare?” 

“‘Course I do,” Duck said, standing up. He retrieved a trash bag from the kitchen and set it beside Indrid’s bag. 

“Thanks,” Indrid sighed, stretching his arms over his head. 

They talked until it was time for Indrid to leave. Looking outside the window, he said, “It’s getting about that time.” 

“I’ll see you out,” Duck said, standing up. He walked to the front door and opened it. The roof kept rain from falling above the doorstep. 

Indrid stepped outside and slipped his glasses off, putting them in the trash bag with the rest of his things. “I’ll see you soon,” he said with a friendly wave of his antennae. He climbed onto the railing and leapt off, catching himself with his wings as he climbed into the sky. 

Duck sighed as he closed the door. It would have been fun if Indrid had stayed, but he understood. At least he got to hang out with him for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
